Catching the Cat
by bittersweet01
Summary: Catwoman flees the scene of the crime with Batman hot on her tail... but what happens when he finally catches her?
1. Chapter 1

"God Damnit…" she mumbled under her breath. She had been prying at the window for the past twenty minutes trying to break the seal open but so far had been unsuccessful. If she had known the windows to the museum were this thick she would have brought something more heavy duty than a crow bar. Since several priceless gems were on display here tonight she expected the security to be uptight, but this was ridiculous.

She rocked the iron rod back and forth between the panes until it finally gave way. The glass came free with a sudden snap and she was in. Carefully she descended down the wall into the gallery. The sensors could go off at any moment if she took a wrong step but she had memorized every detail of the security floor plan.

She dodged the security cameras and floor sensors as she made her way to the exhibit hall. The entire gallery was stocked wall to wall with paintings and sculptures worth several thousands, but her goal was more on the priceless side. Some of the rarest gems in the world were on display in this prestigious museum. Precious stones she was being paid to take off said museums hands.

She waited patiently under cover for any of the museums security guards to show up. She assumed they were taking a smoke breaks or jacking off in lonely toilet stalls, either way her time was limited. Once she was sure the coast was clear she quickly went to work. One by one she began cutting the power to the alarms and emptying the glass display cases of their contents. Blue emeralds, red diamonds, and black opals as big as her eyes fell into the bag.

It wasn't until she had collected the contents of the fourth case that an eerily familiar sensation overcame her. She was being watched.

* * *

Batman watched intently from the rafters, having suspected an attempted robbery on the stones for a while now.

After he had neutralized the security guards he had taken his position in the shadows above where he could stalk his target and go unnoticed. She had avoided all the museums security easily enough but would not be escaping him.

He waited patiently to make his move on the thief, waited until after the crime was committed before he made his presence known. He watched her intently. Watched the agile moves of her body and tried to ignore the way the tight suit hugged the curve of her frame.

The thief's body tensed suddenly. She was crouched over her bag, barely moving a muscle. What was she doing?

Very slowly she stood up and walked slowly towards the gallery entrance, leaving her bag with the stones on the floor. She walked like she was in a trance around the corner and disappeared into the shadows.

She waited breathlessly in the dark. It wasn't long before the looming shadow fell from the rafters and landed with a thud on the floor next to her bag.

He rose up slowly. His presence was overwhelming in person. The size of him took her breath away and the cold silence was even more intimidating. She stayed perfectly still and watched as he scanned the room in pursuit of her. He took a step in her direction but she kept silent. Slowly she inched her way against the wall making her way to one of the other galleries. Her steps were barely audible but they continued to draw him closer. After she rounded the corner she ducked behind the nearest life-like sculpture. She was out of the safety of the shadows now and all she could do was wait. Wait for her chance to strike.

He listens for any sound of breathing or movement. Nothing. It was eerily quiet as if the thief knew he was there waiting for him. He silently made his way into the next room. Marble statues of men and women filled the space and provided the perfect cover for a thief to hide in. Suddenly he heard a shuffle and saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his attention to a dark mass on the floor. Cautiously he made his way toward the heap. Crouching down he picked up a long cord with a heavy, leather bound grip at the end. It was a whip. The hair suddenly stood upright on the back of his neck. Before he could react he felt a sudden jolt to the back of the head and everything went dark.

When he came too, he had been bound to one of the statues. His wrists and legs were tightly restrained behind him with the same whip that drove him to distraction before.

"Well, well, well…" he heard a sultry voice say. A figure walk out from the shadows unlike any figure of his former opponents. It was the slender figure of a woman with long athletic legs and a curves barely being held in by a skin-tight suit.

"You must be the one they call The Batman."

She leaned against a nearby pillar and looked him up and down.

"I was always curious what it would be like when we finally crossed paths. I always imagined I would be the one tied up and at your mercy, not the other way around."

He did not respond but he picked up on the suggestive hints she was dropping.

She walked towards him with a sensuality that was difficult to ignore and moved to lean against his left shoulder. "You know getting you tied up really wasn't easy" she leaned closer "I really had to restrain myself quite a bit from…" she paused and traced the outline of his face where his cowl and skin met "exploring you further"

He didn't respond to her overly suggestive comments and remained silent and cold.

She moved to stand in front of him and looked up into his hooded eyes "not very talkative are you? More the silent type?" She stroked his jaw with her claw like glove.

He caught the perfumed scent from her wrist and struggled to resist the natural reaction his body had to it.

She let her hand fall to her side as she turned to walk away "Well, I'd love to stay and continue this lovely banter but these babies aren't going to steal themselves" bending over she picked up the bag of gems, giving him a teasing view of her backside "Now don't you go anywhere." She quipped before disappearing out the window and into the night.

He waited for a moment. It only seemed fair he gave her a head start. When he was sure he had given her enough time to make it back he gave a strong downward thrust against the leather restraint. The razors on his gloves cut straight though the corded whip and it fell to the ground in a shredded heap, freeing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Catwoman quickly made the decent down the stone wall. She smiled inwardly at her own coyness and thoughts of leaving the big bad Batman tied up inside. Even though he never spoke and hardly moved she could at least pretend she was making him uncomfortable with her teasing.

She took a final leap down as she reached the base of the building, but when she turned, something fell from the sky and landed in a puddle in at her feet. It didn't take long for her to realize it was her whip…. In pieces.

Her whip? "But…that means" her heart fell to the floor and her body flooded with adrenaline. She frantically looked up the building and saw the dark hooded figure watching her from the open window, as if he was ready and waiting to snatch her from the sky.

Without a second thought she bolted towards the gate. She heard a whoosh behind her and turned to see him leap from the building in pursuit of her. All she could think of was "Don't look back. Just Run. Run as fast as you can and don't stop"

She sprinted into an alley. She knew it was hopeless unless she could find cover. …

She ran inside a decrepit building under construction in the faint hope that she may lose him inside. The barren beams and unfinished ceilings left many dark corners to hide in.

She leapt and ducked behind one of the beams, struggling to get her breath under control. When she heard footsteps enter the room her heart began to race. She could hear each step getting closer until out of nowhere they stopped. She listened for any sound of movement, or even breathing, but heard nothing. Carefully, she peeked around the corner of the beam to see if she could get a better look into the room. She saw nothing... but that didn't mean he wasn't still there.

If she stayed in one spot too long he would find her but if she fled he would probably catch her. She knew she couldn't beat him in a fight, but she was quick and there was a chance she could outrun him. Fearlessly, she made a break for the doorway. The instant she stepped out of the shadows a dark armored glove gripped her from behind.

Her survival reflexes instantly kicked in. With lightning quickness she spun around and struck him square in the jaw. Her attack stunned him enough for him to loosen his grip on her and she took off down another one of the buildings corridors.

She rounded corner after corner until she hit a dead end. "FUCK" she panicked. She was trapped. A horned shadow cast over her and she turned to the face her predator head on.

She unsheathed her claws ready for battle. If she was going to go down she wasn't going without a fight.

But he didn't attack. He just stood at the edge of the corridor towering over her even at a distance.

He stuck out a gloved hand from beneath the cape he wore.

"The Gemstones." His voice was deep and intense, completely void of emotion.

She didn't budge. Damnit she needed this score! She already went through to much trouble to get them and she would be fucked without them.

"You want em'." she said competitively making a fist with her clawed hand "You're gonna have to come and get em'."

She made the first move as she lunged towards him. It wasn't going to be easy immobilizing him in a suit of kevlar armor, but she had speed on her side. Maybe if she tripped him up or got a good shot at his ribs it could give her a chance to escape.

In an attempt to slow him down she tried kicking him in the chest to knock the breath out of him but he easily dodged it. He narrowly missed a counter attack to pin her to the ground. She sideswiped his leg managing to knock him off his feet but as she leapt over him to flee he caught her ankle and brought her down to the ground. Hard.

He almost had pined her legs before she caught him in the face with the back of her heel. She had barely gotten to her feet when she felt his vice like grip on her forearm. When she turned to strike her attacker once more he caught her fist in his hand.

The next thing she felt was the cold hard brick against her back as he slammed the full weight of her body against the wall. She struggled violently against his grip. It wasn't until she began to kick at his legs and aim for his groin that he pressed his body further into her.

She was caught. The defeat set in and soon the only sound she heard was the sound of her racing breath.

She was completely venerable. She had each arm pinned on either side of her and the lower half of her body pinned to the wall with his hips.

Her chest heaved against his and she was forced to look up into the hooded eyes of her captor. Her gaze briefly drifted to his mouth and she noticed how his mask framed the stern line of his lips perfectly.

It was too tempting not to try going for a taste. I mean…. It could be her only chance for escape.

She leaned in and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. He had beaten her and this was her reward to him. She pulled away a heartbeat later, still breathing heavily from the their sparring. His lips tasted salty from sweat and she had felt the stubble on his face when their lips touched.

She had heard theories that he was a demon, a terrifying creature, a cruel and unmerciful monster spawned from the things of nightmares. But all the rumors left out the one detail that was true. The Batman was still a man.

He let go of her hands and took a step back. His eyes were hidden under the shadows and his mouth was still stern and serious. The situation was impossible to read.

The silence between them was so deafening she could hear her own pulse race and the blood flowing in her head. She took noticed how big his arms were, how strong his jaw was and how rock hard his chest felt. Her heightened senses picked up on things like how he smelled and the electricity she felt building between them.

She took an involuntary step towards him. He stood unflinching until she attempted to steal another kiss. He turned his head away rejecting her advances. But Selena didn't give up that easily. When she wanted something, she was going to get it.

Selena went for the zipper on her suit and pulled it down slowly showing more and more skin till it reached her abdomen. It was as if he was made of stone. He didn't move and he didn't speak, but it only encouraged her to more to continue.

She was going to play.

She took his hands in hers and placed them on the collar of her suit, begging him with her eyes to push it lower. He didn't. He wasn't going to make this easy for her was he?

She pulled his hands with hers and the suit followed. When she went in to kiss him for a third time she made sure he was distracted enough that he didn't pull away.

It must have worked because he kissed her back.

He kissed her forcefully and peeled of her suit down to her waist, letting her chest and arms free to press against his hard body.

Her breath quickened at the contact of his gloved hand on her naked skin. '

She wrapped her arms over his caped neck and shoulders. She could feel the muscles on his back shift as his arms flexed around her. Her body molded into his perfectly and felt the blood rush from her head making her feel faint.

He grabbed her thighs, hoisting her into the air, and pressed her into the wall with his hips. He bit and sucked at her neck aggressively and she sucked in her breath sharply at the bittersweet pain. When she moved to push back his cowl and expose his face he tensed and stopped.

In one swift move he dropped her to the floor and turned her around, pinning her hands to the wall. She smiled and bit her lip. She knew he couldn't restrain himself much longer.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, she arched her body, teasing him with the view of her exposed back. She pressed her ass into him moments before she heard him undo his belt and yank the rest of her suit down past her thighs.

He shoved her again forcefully into the wall one final time before he opened her legs wider and drove himself into her. She let out an intense cry from the sudden pleasurable contact and then again when he forced himself into her for a second time. His grip on her was so tight now it almost began to hurt. It was almost as if her surrender wasn't enough for him, now she had to be punished.

She groaned deep in her throat as the intensity began to build. She could hear his ragged breathing and felt him exhale on the back of her neck. She managed to snake one hand free to reached behind and grasp his head. She turned her torso and leaned back to steal one final kiss. She moaned deep in her throat and bit his lower lip when he tried to pull away.

He growled and ripped her hands away, pushing her hard into the wall again. Both her arms were now pinned behind her back causing her bare chest to arch against the concrete wall. His vice like grip on her forearms caused an exquisite pain and she groaned loudly each time she felt the friction build between her legs.

He wrapped his gloved hand around her mouth to keep her quiet and she laughed deep in her throat. She bit one of the fingers of his glove and heard him suck in his breath sharply. In return he clenched her arms tighter causing her to gasp loudly in masochistic delight.

She started to feel her body begin to tense. The sound their bodies made each time they collided was getting louder and his breathing more forceful. She started to whimper and her body began to writhe as she struggled to get free. She wanted to touch herself and relieve the tension building up inside her. Her groans became more guttural and she arched her backside into his thrusts. It didn't take much longer until the part of her body where they were joined started convulsing around him and she screamed her ecstasy into his glove. A few moments later she heard him let out a deep primal growl followed by one final thrust.

He pulled out and she collapsed against the wall, half naked and trembling. She felt a thin stream of liquid fall down her leg and pool at her feet. She turned around, covered in a layer of sweat to find him gone. As quickly as he had fucked her he had left. She suddenly snapped out of her haze as reality came crushing down on her

"Fuck" she laughed at her own stupidity... he had beaten her at her own game. He had taken the gems.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hello There! So this originally was written to be just a sexy steamy one shot. I hadn't intended on continuing the story but after posting it my imagination just kept turning and one idea led to another and I suddenly had another chapter (I might take these next chapters out one day and turn them into their own story but for now the story continues here)

Thanks for Reading Enjoy!

…

48 hours earlier:

"Welcome Miss James" Selina nodded at the security guard, relieved that the counterfeit invitation had passed his brief inspection.

The Gotham museum of antiquities was unveiling its latest attraction; a collection of priceless gems recently discovered overseas, and tonight Gotham was making an event out of it.

There had been so much hype over these jewels; Selina just couldn't resist crashing the party.

Round tables with white tablecloths filled the room of the museum hall. Servers with trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres toured the room as patrons grabbed at cocktails and treats.

Stealing a glass of champagne from a nearby tray, Selina gazed out at the upper-class snobs around her. All of Gotham's elite was in attendance. Government officials, police chief, business tycoons, all of the rich and powerful locked away in a bubble together in ignorant bliss. The thought almost made her sick.

She downed her champagne in a single gulp. She could pout later, tonight she had a job to do. Standing at the top of the staircase she adjusted her wig and activated the camera on her lenses. Then, Step by step, she made her way down the stairs into the ballroom.

Xxxx

Bruce sipped slowly on his drink attempting to act interested and enthusiastic with the conversation he was having. He scanned the room, making note of all in attendance. Many of the guests consisted of business associates and Gotham's wealthy socialites, but he kept his guard up and remained on alert for any suspicious behavior.

For the past few months now he had been following specific crime patters over the downtown and midtown areas of Gotham City. Hotels, jewelry stores, banks, and loft apartments had all been targeted. All the break-ins seemingly had no connection with each other… with only two exceptions. The culprits were never caught on security footage, and nothing was ever stolen. It was almost as if each crime was committed by a ghost.

Not only that but he noted that each heist seemed to increase in difficulty. Almost like the thief, whoever they were, was practicing for something… something big.

Bruce had a hunch the Gems could potentially be the thief's main target. They were extremely high profile and valuable. The event had been talked about on the news and in the papers for months now… right around the same time the thefts started occurring. It was a long shot… but he had to be certain.

"Bruce isn't that right?"

"Sorry? Oh- yes of course" he responded only half listening.

"Well you know its true, he's doing more harm than good. I tell you, I never heard of any problems until that man in the bat suit started parading around Gotham"

Bruce felt outnumbered at the table but played the part "I agree, leave it to the professionals. Isn't that right commissioner?"

"Thank you Mr. Wayne" the commissioner nodded, humbled by the compliment.

"Its plainly obvious that Gotham's police force has the criminal population under control." He chuckled, if only that were true. More than a few members of Jim Gordon's police force were under Falcone's control and the few that remained loyal to him were not up for what this city would throw at them.

Forcing a smile he continued "I mean just the security for tonight alone is impressive"

"Ha well we know the high value of the gems and have taken security measures accordingly." Jim responded. "I doubt there will be any attempts made on the museum anytime in the near future".

It was true, the security had nearly tripled in the museum that night, but the risk was still there. News spread fast in Gotham's underworld and if someone had the opportunity they would make off with several millions.

He planned to stake out the museum regardless.

"Oh Jim" Gordon's wife interjected. "You worry to much, tonight is about the museum, not about your job. Remember you promised me a dance and if you don't dance with me I'll have to settle on Bruce Wayne as a partner."

Bruce faked a sheepish smile. "Thank you Mrs. Gordon, but I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer…. Two left feet."

"Bruce you should be enjoying yourself. Not talking police matters with my husband, go on I'm sure there are more than enough ladies looking for a partner."

Bruce knew the lengths he took to keep his identity concealed were extreme but necessary. The playboy persona was tiresome but it was expected of him. "Of course Mrs. Gordon"

As the couple left for the ballroom floor, Bruce scanned the room once more. Suddenly, his gaze hardened.

Four men were seated at the table directly in his line of sight. He recognized one of them. Alberto Falcone, Carmine Falcone's son.

Of the four men Alberto was the most noticeable. He was unusually thin and his round glasses rested at the bridge of his hooked nose. While the three other men accompanying him dressed in ill-fitting suits, the black suit he wore was pricy and contrasted against the blood red shirt he wore underneath.

Bruce tensed. The Falcone's were an influential crime family but it would be too risky for any of them to make an appearance at an event like this, especially with the amount of security and officers in attendance. Was it possible the mob was connected to the thefts? It was highly doubtful… it wasn't their MO. Bruce couldn't think of a logical reason for the son of Carmine Falcone to be in attendance at an event like this.

Alberto's eyes were staring across the room in the same direction as the gallery where the jewels were being displayed. Bruce followed the direction of Alberto's gaze across the room and his eyes landed on the pale flesh of a naked back in a black dress.

The cascade of wavy blonde hair was pulled over her shoulder, exposing her long neck and back. His eyes traveled down her body, grinning to himself as he felt his body reacting to her womanly curves. He quickly suppressed his involuntary arousal.

Bruce didn't have time for women in his life. Every relationship he had had over the years had been brief and only to keep up appearances. He never let women get too close… it was too risky. After he met a woman, took her out a few times, got at least one fuck out of it he would break it off with a short, cold text or email. Bruce lived his life in the dark and he liked to keep it that way.

However, he couldn't help but watched her intently. Every few steps she took she would look up and adjust her glasses. It was peculiar. Almost like a strange OCD behavior. She walked along the wall and every 3 yards or so she would pause for a moment, look up towards the ceiling or the corner of the room, adjust her frames, and then continue towards the gallery. It was subtle and if he hadn't been staring at her for the past five minutes straight he probably wouldn't have even noticed.

When she reached the gallery Alberto signaled the two men and they rose up and walked in her direction.

Bruce immediately followed them. Something didn't seem right. If Alberto was after her she had to be involved with the mob in some way… or could possibly be in danger. Either way he had to figure out a way to get her away from Alberto. Bruce had experience with him and had seen what his twisted mind had done to people.

Taking initiative, he tailed after them into the gallery.


	4. Chapter 4

Selina continued to discreetly document the security. There were cameras on each corner of every room and several on the celling. There we're also motion detectors on the floor in front of each work and security guards posted in every entrance. Damn, She had her work cut out for her. Security was tight… but she liked a challenge. If it wasn't a challenge it wasn't any fun.

Adjusting her glasses, she made her way into the main gallery where the gems were on display. The room was dimly lit. The only light came from the glistening of the gemstones under the spotlights. They were glorious. Hundreds of stones sparkling like starlight, stones of every shape and color.

Her pulse began to quicken and the hair stood up on the back of her neck. This was her rush… her drug. No matter if it was a wealthy divorce's penthouse, a banker's safe, or poor defenseless museum she never got tired of the feeling.

"Enjoying the exhibit?"

Selina jumped at the baritone voice interrupting her daydreaming, dropping her clutch and spilling its contents on the floor. Frazzled, she bent down to pick up her things cursing under her breath.

"Shit, I'm sorry" she heard the voice laugh. He bent to help her collect her things.

Frustrated, Selina huffed under her breath. "No… Its fine, I was just—" They both reached for the clutch at the same time.

She looked up and the words stuck in her throat as her eyes landed on the ruggedly handsome features of Bruce Wayne. She narrowed her eyes at him and attempted to hide her surprised expression.

Of all the patrons here tonight he was the last man she expected to encounter… and most notorious. She recognized him immediately from the cover of all the tabloid magazines shed seen, usually caught up in a sea of swooning women. Either that or he was off being a drunken fool and blowing his limitless fortune.

He was the walking personification of everything she despised. A privileged, spoiled, rich boy… but god be damned if he wasn't attractive.

Her chest burned as she inhaled the intoxicating cocktail of scotch and cologne… all the while his blue eyes continued staring at her intensely.

He held out his hand to help her to her feet but she simply stared at it with disdain. She continued to pick up her things and rose up effortlessly, leaving him standing there with his hand outstretched.

He ogled her for a few moments before withdrawing his hand and speaking "You were just what?" he inquired.

"I was… just…" she cleared her throat "Just admiring the gemstones." She deactivated the camera and removed her glasses before slipping them into her clutch "I'm sorry, was I too close to the glass or something?"

"No not at all" he laughed. "Its refreshing to see someone with such enthusiasm for ancient artifacts"

"Well… diamonds are a girls best friend, you know" she said sarcastically as she smoothed out her dress and combed her fingers through her blonde wig.

When she looked up again he was still staring at her… and she couldn't help but stare back. His closeness made her feel uneasy and his unrelenting stare made her feel like prey before the attack.

He held out his hand again and introduced himself "Bruce Wayne"

"I know exactly who you are Mr. Wayne "She smiled coyly, rejecting his 'friendly' handshake.

"You know me? Have we met before? I thought I knew every young, attractive socialite in Gotham?"

"Only by reputation" She replied, cocking an eyebrow at his charming remark.

Her eyes wandered up and down his frame. She had no problem denying he was attractive…. Even if he weren't the wealthiest bachelor in Gotham City women would still flock to him. He was taller that expected and had classically handsome features. Features that would make most women fantasize about the thick dark chest hair that he hid under his dark navy suit... Fortunately for her, she wasn't _most _women.

There was something about his eyes though that made her feel uneasy. She couldn't help suspect that he was concealing something behind that forced smile.

"If you'll Excuse me Mr. Wayne" She apologized and made her way out of the gallery to the main ballroom but heard determined footsteps follow close behind her.

"Can I get _your_ name?"

She let out a vexed sigh and continued walking towards the exit "I don't think so"

"Can I get you a drink then?"

"No thank you" she replied as she grabbed a champagne glass from a passing tray "I already have one".

"What about a number?"

"What about it?"

"Can I call you sometime?"

She paused and took a sip before looking at him over her shoulder. His broad frame practically towered over her and stood a little too close for comfort. _He has to be drunk out of his mind. _

"You don't give up easily Mr. Wayne do you?"

"What can I say,…" he paused leaning in closer. "I live for the hunt"

God, It would be so easy to advantage of this billionaire fuckboy… too easy. She could humor him, spend the night with him, rob him blind and disappear in the night. The thought made her fingers tingle with excitement and a mischievous smile spread across her face. She could picture running her tongue across the stubble on his jaw, his heavy breathing in her ear, the feeling of sweat on her skin. She could imagined the cash, the credit cards, the fancy technology and the priceless art hanging on his walls… all hers for the taking after she'd tie him up and leave him naked and alone in his mansion.

Sigh… It was a shame really but she had more important things to do.

"I'm flattered Mr. Wayne but not interested"

He didn't take the hint and continued to pursue her. "That's a shame. I've been told that I'm really good company"

"Well, I'm sure there are plenty of other women here who would be more than happy to stroke your ego Mr. Wayne… among other things." She quipped.

He raised a dark eyebrow at her and a playful grin spread across his stubbed face. "Is that so?" he replied leaning in once more.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Bruce Wayne?" They both turned suddenly to the slender figure sauntering towards them.

Alberto Falcone ran his hands through his greasy black hair as he walked in their direction.

He took Selina by the elbow "I see you've found my date, where have you been sweetheart? So sorry if she's been a bother she gets so overwhelmed in large crowds."

For a split second Selina could have sworn she saw Mr. Wayne tense and his expression grow dark. It was so sudden but for a moment she couldn't tell if he was the same person.

The tone in his voice dropped and he held out his hand. "Not at all Mr…?"

"Oh the names Bob. Bob Killman" he took Bruce's outstretched hand and shook it briefly.

Selina scoffed and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Jesus Christ, could he be anymore obvious? Alberto tightened his grip on her arm almost pinching her. "Hey listen swell party, love to stay and chat but if you'll excuse us Mr. Wayne the misses and I are late to relive the babysitter"

Irritated beyond belief, Selina was about three milliseconds away from elbowing him in the ribs and ripping his fucking balls off. What the hell was he doing here… At a place where the security was not only tripled but every government official in Gotham City was within earshot!

Suddenly she recognized three tall burly figures appear behind Bruce Wayne. _Oh my fucking god…_ Of course he would bring these power puff girls to a museum.

If she made a scene now they all would be busted. She needed to get out of here… Now.

She faced Bruce one last time and placed her hand in his before Alberto attempted to drag her off. "It's been a pleasure Mr. Wayne"

"Pleasure has been all mine". Bruce didn't break eye contact as he shook her hand, squeezing it briefly before letting go. He looked at her with a serious expression and his eyes were cold and calculated. It sent chills over her body.

As Alberto dragged Selina up the stairs she attempted to steal one last look at him over her shoulders… but Bruce Wayne had disappeared.

Xxxx

"Get in" Alberto motioned for her to enter the limo that had just pulled up.

Selina yanked her arm out of his grip. "You know you really could use a little more discretion, I'm trying to do a job here, unless you are trying to get both of our asses thrown in jail"

Alberto grabbed her by her blonde wig violently and shoved her into the vehicle. "I'm just checking in to make sure you are doing what we paid you for bitch. Last time I checked it didn't involve getting Bruce Wayne's dick hard"

"I said I would get him what he wanted, HOW he gets it is on a need to know basis" she spat.

Alberto was a skinny piece of shit basking comfortably in his fathers shadow. Despite his harmless appearance Selina could sense there was something unstable about him. She had heard stories of how he dealt with people who dissatisfied him- and they weren't pretty. I mean with the name Falcone you could pretty much get away with anything, even murder.

Alberto just smiled as he reached up to stroke her cheek. "Oh Selina" she flinched.

"I wish you wouldn't torment me like this Selina" his hands moved down her face to her neck. "You know I only want the best for you" She felt his fingers wrap around her neck before he moved in closer "I wish you would see it my way"

He removed his hands suddenly when he felt the knifepoint in his groin. "Get your hands off me" she gritted through her teeth as she pressed the blade further, cutting the fabric of his pants.

"Tell the driver to pull over at the next light"

"You know this suit was expens-"

Selina slammed the car door behind her, cutting him off. All she wanted was a drink and a fuck to take her mind off things… but she needed to stay focused. She needed to get ready for tomorrow night. After Alberto's threats she wasn't going to take any chances. She briefly glanced up at the street sign to determine her location and immediately did a double take. For a split second she thought she saw something high up on the rooftops… something watching her. Something dark… with horns.


	5. Chapter 5

The next Day…

Bruce sat in the armchair wrapped in nothing but a towel. Glowing light filled the cave as Bruce worked tirelessly in front of the giant digital screen. The security footage he had taken from earlier that night played in front of him. He replayed the footage over and over again keeping his focus on the woman in the black leather suit as her figure danced across the screen.

Her movements were hypnotic. She repelled down from the ceiling with acrobatic skill and evaded the security sensors. Every so often he swore she was staring directly into the camera as if she knew someone would be watching.

He clenched his fists in frustration. He had never lost control like that before. No matter how hard others had tried to illicit a response from him, he never gave in. The fact that she had done it so effortlessly both angered him…. and turned him on.

He had underestimated her; he wouldn't make the same mistake again. Self-discipline had gotten him to where he was today and he could not allow himself to be distracted like that again.

The sound of Alfred's footsteps broke him from his concentration and he closed the video file quickly. "Working late once again master Bruce?"

Bruce grunted as he focused on the keyboard in front of him.

"Shall I cancel your business meeting in the morning?" Alfred said as he picked up the untouched tray of food. "Am I correct in assuming you will not be enjoying you supper again tonight?"

There was a hint of disapproval in the butler's voice. Bruce rarely ate, especially during the night when he was working.

Although Alfred would have preferred a more conventional life for his master he respected his mission and understood Gotham's need for the batman. But as the years went on he feared he was beginning to lose Bruce to the dark.

"Something troubling you sir?"

Bruce inhaled deeply and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. "I'm fine Alfred, just had a rough night"

"Apologies sir" the butler nodded "I do feel compelled to inform you that you have received several messages tonight in reference to the Gala in two weeks"

Bruce rubbed his temples. He had forgotten all about the gala the Wayne Foundation was hosting. They held it every year as a fundraiser for charity… and as chairman of Wayne enterprises, Bruce Wayne was "required" to attend.

"I believe one was from a Miss Vale inquiring about your attendance…in particular with whom you will be attending with?"

"I can't Alfred, if she calls back tell her I'm… unavailable" he turned back to the screen and continued to work "or better yet, you're a bachelor Alfred, you can take her."

"Your humor knows no bounds sir" Alfred replied sarcastically. "Might I advise you that if you plan on continuing this night time charade it would be wise to keep up appearances to your friends and colleagues."

Bruce remained silent. Although he tried his best to portray a billionaire playboy during the day he never felt more like his true self after the sun when down. After dark he was devoted to the night.

"Very well sir, I'll leave you to your brooding." Alfred said as he dismissed himself.

xxxxx

Selina submerged herself in to the tub, wincing slightly as her muscles tensed. The hot water felt fantastic on her tender skin and she began the process of washing away the evidence of her midnight tryst.

Her pelvic muscles were sore and bruises had started to form on her wrists where he had held her prisoner.

She traced the outline of each bruise where his fingertips had been. She never had experience such power before. Well at least not sexually. Thinking about it now almost made her feel drunk with arousal.

She relaxed her head on the edge of the tub and let out a repressed sigh. When she closed her eyes the shape of his figure began to form in her memory. Tall, dark… dangerous. Her lips remembered how he tasted; her skin remembered how he felt, and the space between her legs sprang to life at the teasing memory of him inside her.

Goosebumps formed on her skin and she compulsively ran her soapy fingers over her breasts. Her mind raced as she fantasized about the color of his eyes and the feel of his fingertips against her skin… what the hairs on his chest might feel like as they pressed against her breasts?

Submerging her hands under the waters surface, she slid her fingers through the wetness to her clit, biting her lip as she let her fantasy run wild.

"Selina?"

Water splashed over the edge of the tub as she sat bolt upright.

"Selina? You home?"

She groaned and settled back into the water "I'm in here holly!"…_Nothing to kill the mood like a roommate. _

"Hey, you were supposed to meet me! What the hell?" Holly scolded her as she leaned against the doorframe, her short blonde hair falling in her face

Holly's blue eyes looked at Selina expectantly. "So? Did you get the gems?"

Selina said nothing as she looked away but 'No' was plainly written on her face.

Holly threw her hands in the air exasperated "Dude what the fuck! What happened? That was supposed to cover our debt to Falcone!"

Although Holly was a few years younger than Selina, a life of growing up on the streets had given her more life experience than most adults. She knew how dangerous it was to be in debt to a crime boss like Falcone. If they didn't find a way to pay him back soon both of them were dead… or worse.

Selina didn't make eye contact as she chewed on her lower lip. Contemplating sharing the details of the night with her closest friend.

Holly moved to sit on the toilet seat next to the tub letting her short temper get the best of her. "Selina. What. Happened? I thought you said you could handle this? Damnit I told you this was too risky!"

"…The batman showed up" Selina relented.

"Seriously!" Holly gasped and clung to the edge of the tub "What happened?!Tell me everything" _that seemed to cheer her up. _

"Is everything they say about him true?"

Selina inhaled deeply and tried not to give away too many details. "Well he's not a demon monster bat if that's what you're wondering."

Holly craved more information. She fired off question after question before Selina could even get a word in.

"Look, He's just a man… a man in a bat suit, who really knows how to throw punch" Selina instinctively rubbed her shoulder.

Holly grabbed Selina's hands and saw the bruises on her wrists. "Did he do these!?"

She jerked her hands back and submerged them under the soapy water.

Holly cocked her head at Selina and moved her hands to her neck running her fingers over the bite marks that branded her skin. "Did he do these too!? Oh my god! Did you guys fuck or something?"

Selina huffed and rose from the tub giving Holly full view of her "injuries".

"Damn"

"I don't want to talk about it" Selina said shortly ending the discussion.

Holly sighed as she sat on the toilet seat watching Selina wrap her naked body in a towel "Selina what the hell were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous people say he is? You're lucky to still be standing."

Selina smiled to herself…_understatement of the century._

Holly ran her hands through her hair letting all joking go. "Selina what are we going to do? Without those gems were done for."

"Its' not your problem Holly, its mine." She paused in the doorway, seeing the concern etched on her friends face. "I'll just have to give him something he wants more than the gems…"


End file.
